Family Ties
by T L Kay
Summary: They never expected to see her in the first place, but when they lost her they wanted nothing more than to get her back. But what happens when the person you get back is not the person you lost? Followup to Generations.
1. Chapter 1

It was Thanksgiving at the O'Neill residence and everyone was invited. It was the first time anyone had been to Jack's cabin since it became Jack and Sam's cabin, and everyone was excited. Teal'c brought Bra'tac, who was taking a break from his training with his older brother. Daniel and Vala came with little Peyton, at an adorable 4 months old. Jacob was home from school for the holidays, General's Landry and Hammond had flown in, and Mitchell was there with his girlfriend, Amy. It was all in all a lovely time.

Sam and Jack were perfect hosts, doting on their guests, as well as each other, and their son. To anyone who didn't know them, it would have seemed that they'd been together always, instead of only a year.

They were all settling in to a scrumptious dinner when phones began to ring. Sam's and General Landry's seemed to go off simultaneously, with Mitchell's and Daniel's going off shortly after.

"It's the SGC," Sam said, getting to her phone first.

"I thought I told you not to contact me unless it was an emergency," Landry was saying to the person on the other end, presumably Walter. "Are you sure?" he asked in a different tone. "All right, let him through, but hold him until we can get back there."

He hung up and turned to Jack. "Sorry about this Jack, but it looks like we're gonna have to head back to the mountain." He stood up, indicating to the members of SG-1 that they should do the same. He stopped for a moment and looked back at Jack. "Actually Jack, you should probably come too."

"Hank I've been retired for a year, and I've already been pulled in for one thing since then, do I really need to be pulled in for something else?"

"I think you'll want to. That was Walter, they had an unauthorized gate activation and an IDC was sent through, but we don't have any teams off world."

"This can't end well," mumbled Jack.

"It was an old SG-1 IDC."

"Why does this always seem to happen?" asked Cam, while Daniel looked up almost hopefully.

"So who was it?" asked Jack, waiting for the punchline.

Landry took a deep breath and looked around the table. "Jonas Quinn."

* * *

"Jonas," Sam mused for about the hundredth time on their flight back to Colorado. "We thought he was dead for sure when the Ori attacked their planet."

"Jonas was always a resourceful little guy, I'm sure he managed to get out," said Jack, reassuring her for about the hundredth time.

"Well obviously, if he's sitting at the SGC. I wonder what he wants."

"Maybe to say 'Hi guys, I'm not dead, did you miss me?'"

"Jack."

"What? It's possible, I mean now that the Ori are defeated, maybe he just wants to chat."

She just glared at him.

"Oh all right, have it your way," he laughed, pulling her into a hug.

Back several rows Daniel sat in contemplative silence. He knew why he had gotten so excited at the news that it was an SG-1 IDC, but didn't know why he had really expected it to be her. They hadn't seen or heard anything from Kara in 4 months, and he was starting to suspect that something hadn't gone right. He had suspected, after their last meeting, that she had been expelled from the higher plane for interfering, a trait that seemed to be hereditary.

"Daniel?" said a voice from next to him, jerking him out of his reverie. He turned to Vala with a smile. "You were thinking about her, weren't you?"

Daniel nodded.

She smiled faintly. "Me too."

Daniel reached over and took the infant out of her arms. "We'll see her again, I know, but I can't help getting my hopes up every time something like this happens."

"It's only natural."

"I know," he sighed. "But what if something's wrong? What if she ended up somewhere like I did, all alone and without her memory?"

"But you weren't alone. You chose the place you knew your friends would find you, I'm sure she did the same."

"Then why haven't we found her yet? My friends found me not long after I came back."

Vala shrugged. "I don't know Daniel, but I know you'll find her."

He reached out and took her hand in his. "We'll find her."


	2. Chapter 2

SG-1 and their Generals sat in the briefing room, waiting. There was an air of tension in Hammond, Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel that was absent from the other three. Jonas had been their teammate, their friend. The others had only heard of him since.

The door opened and two marines stepped through, followed by a rugged man. The man smiled at the people in the room, and they immediately knew that it was Jonas, was truly Jonas.

"Jonas, buddy," said Jack, getting up from his seat and walking over to the Kelownan. "It's been a while," he said, shaking hands.

Jonas nodded. "Yes it has."

"Would you care to take a seat and tell us what brings you halfway across the galaxy?"

Jonas smiled and took a seat. He opened his mouth to speak, and then paused, seeing General Landry, Mitchell and Vala. "Um, hello," he said.

"Right," said Jack. "You don't know the new guys. This is Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell," he indicated Cam, "the new leader of SG-1."

Jonas shot Jack a confused look.

"I got promoted, then retired. Someone had to take over. This is General Landry, he took over after Hammond."

Jonas nodded, clearly following.

"And this is Vala Mal Doran, a fellow alien. I mean, not my fellow alien, but I mean…"

Jonas laughed. "I got it."

Jack nodded, then noticed Vala glaring at him. "Oh yeah, she's also married to Daniel," he added offhandly.

"Really?" said Jonas.

"Yes, but enough about us. Why are _you_ here?"

Jonas sighed. "Well first off my planet is no longer crawling with Ori and I figured that was largely in part due to you guys."

"But the Ori have been defeated for awhile, why are you only coming now?" asked Daniel.

"Well, with the rebuilding and everything, trying to get our world back into a decent state, it wasn't the right opportunity to come. Plus, what was left of my government assumed I was dead, so there was that barrier to get through. But really, the main reason why I haven't come before is that I had no reason to, no offense."

"None taken," said Jack. "You'll notice we didn't drop by your world for a visit."

Jonas smiled.

"Then you're here now for a reason?" asked Sam.

Jonas nodded. "Yes, I need your help."

"So what'll it be this time?" asked Jack. "Saving your planet from nuclear annihilation or…saving your planet from nuclear annihilation?"

Jonas smiled sadly. "I need you to help me find someone. My daughter."

There was stunned silence. Sam shook her head in disbelief and leaned forward. "Daughter?"

"Kind of, she's not my actual daughter, but I've come to feel that way toward her."

"I think you're going to need to fill us in on the details," said Jack, looking as confused as the rest.

Jonas nodded. "I found her several months ago."

"Found her as in…?"

"Literally _found_ her. I was on my way home after a dig in the mountains when I heard this sound and looked over to see a young woman lying there in the middle of the field. She had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there. She didn't even know who she was."

Daniel, who had been slouching back in his chair, sat bolt upright, looking at Jonas intentsely.

"I took her back to my home to look after her until I could find out where she was from, but her memory has been slow returning to her. My first thought when I found her was actually of when Dr. Jackson descended. But his memory returned to him a lot faster than hers is. So then I began to wonder if maybe she was a refugee from the Ori attack. A lot of people who refused to accept Origin retreated into the mountains rather than be killed. I thought maybe she could have been one of them, but that didn't explain her memory loss."

Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but Jack cut him off with a look.

"So what happened then?" said Jack.

"Well, her memory was sort of coming back. She kept remembering half things, but wouldn't tell me what she remembered. I was starting the think I should come to you guys, because I would sometimes hear her mumbling in her sleep, things about the Stargate and other things that she shouldn't have known. And then one morning, she just wasn't there anymore. I don't think she's on Langara, I think she left, but I don't know where."

"If you don't know where she went Jonas, then how are we going to help you find her?" Sam asked.

Jonas reached down into his bag and pulled out a stack of papers, putting them on the table he pushed them to the others. "Because she left these, and they're in Ancient."

* * *

"Jack it's her."

Daniel had hung back after everyone left and grabbed Jack before he could disappear.

"Daniel you haven't even read the notes yet, how could you possibly know that?"

"Because it's what I would do. Look, at our last meeting she made it clear that she was being expelled and that she would see us again. She chose to go to Jonas because she knew he would bring her to us."

"If it's her then why hasn't her memory returned?"

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know how to explain that."

"Then how can you possibly know that it's her?"

"Here," he shoved the papers at him. "They're her handwriting."

Jack looked at him skeptically.

"Trust me, it's her handwriting. And I've read enough of this first page to know what this is."

"What is it?"

"It's a journal. She's been writing down everything that's happened to her in the past few months, she probably hasn't even noticed that she's writing in Ancient."

"And what does she say?"

"I haven't really had time to go over them completely."

"Exactly," said Jack. "So how about we keep from jumping to conclusions until all the facts are in."

"Damn it Jack!" Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, battered book. He flipped it open to a page near the back and thrust it at Jack.

Jack looked down at the handwriting in the journal, then looked at the writing on the pages. Though in two different languages, they were written by the same person.

"Now do you believe me?"

Jack sighed, handing back the journal and the pages. "All right, so what now."

"I read through the pages, but someone's gotta talk to Jonas."

"Why?"

Daniel sighed. "Because she's not his kid Jack, she's mine; she belongs with me and her mother."

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Look, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Daniel looked at Jack skeptically but nodded reluctantly.

"Now how about you get to work on that translation so we can find out where the little scamp went."


End file.
